


Let's Dance

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: I happened upon this today and ummmm... thought you should hear it. literotica.com/s/grind-your-ass-on-my-lap Totally Sarah and Jareth worthy right?? If you're inspired I'd love whatever comes of it but not no worries :) Would also love to see Sarah give Jareth a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

Sarah sat back and grinned, the view before her spectacular. Jareth was bent over, his ass pushed out and shaking from side to side - tantalising her.

"Does it feel good?" Sarah sighed, reaching out to smooth one hand over his hip. "I bet it does..." Her hand then ran down to cup his ass before it flicked the buttplug nestled between his cheeks. Jareth cried out, pushing into her hand. "Oh, that's a yes..." She chuckled. Sarah flicked it again, and then laid a single finger over the base, rocking it back and forth. Jareth's hands gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white.

"Please, my Queen..." He gasped, cock dribbling pre-come.

"Why don't you take a seat on my lap?" She hummed, both hands coming up to grasp his hips. Sarah guided him back with a smirk. "I'll bet it feels good like this, doesn't it?" She teased, bucking her hips and encouraging Jareth to start grinding. "Rubbing that sweet ass against me while you're wearing that buttplug." Jareth whimpered. "Yeah, you feel so good, don't you? So full, and stretched..." She leaned up, whispering the words in his ear. "So why don't you start riding, pet? Why don't you start moving that sweet little ass, because I know you want to."

"S-Sarah..." Jareth did as he was told, grinding against her lap. Sarah's arms encircled him, her hands caressing his lithe frame.

"That's it... Be a good boy for your Queen, and grind that ass." Jareth groaned, the toy nudging his prostate expertly with each small movement. "Does that feel good?" The King nodded frantically, making an unintelligible sound. "I'll bet it does." Her fingers then found his nipples. Sarah flicked and squeezed them, delighting in the noises Jareth made as his hips sped up. "Such a needy little whore today..." She teased, giving one nipple an especially rough pinch. "Show me what a slut you can be..."

Jareth didn't need telling twice. His ass bounced in her lap, his hands now gripping the armrests of Sarah's throne. He panted, his cock straining against the fabric of his tights - Sarah had slipped them down enough to expose his rear, but nothing more. He keened and moaned as his pleasure started slowly to climb. Sarah reached out and delivered a spank to his ass as soon as it rose up, causing a startled whine from the Goblin King.

"I know you can go faster than that, _precious..._ " She teased, her smirk doubling at Jareth's dreamy sighs. "Grind that _precious_ little ass, and make yourself come for me..." Sarah was whispering in his ear again. "Bounce that lovely **peachy** ass up and down-" She chuckled as Jareth did just that. "Mmm, are you close?" Jareth whined. "I'll bet you are..." Another, louder whine. "Yeah, fuck that sweet little ass until you come..." Her hand then snaked around to his lap, freeing his cock. Sarah squeezed it roughly before she abandoned it, gripping both of his hips instead. "Come for your Queen, slave... Empty that nice big cock for me. Can you do that? Can you come for me?"

Jareth cried out, every single word bringing him closer and closer to the end.

"I-" He gasped, rocking his hips faster. Sarah chuckled darkly, her hips moving up against his in a fluid rhythm. "Sarah..!"

"Almost there, baby... Almost there..." She crooned, and Jareth finally cried out. His cock emptied in short, sharp spurts, coating his thighs and stomach. His hips kept bouncing as he milked his prostate further, a few final long and creamy shots forced out, ambitious enough to reach his chest and neck.

Jareth whimpered in his afterglow, Sarah's lips on his neck, and her hand pumping his still sore and spent cock.

 

* * *

 

 

Jareth reclined in his throne. He smirked to himself as his Queen sauntered over. Wearing little more than a slip of silk, she began gyrating her curvy, barely covered body in front of him.

"Come and sit, pet..." He growled. It was taking every last shred of willpower not to wrestle her onto her back, and take her right on the floor. How she tortured him.

"Oh, not just yet." Sarah turned away from him then, her hips swaying. Jareth sighed, a gloved hand already stroking the bulge in his tights. "Just relax, and let me give my King a little dance..."

"Very well..." Jareth's legs fell open, knees wide, his hand now tucked under the waistband. Sarah smirked, watching his knuckles drag against the silky fabric.

She stood in front of him, and slowly began to lift her chemise up and over the swell of her hips. Jareth's hand sped up as he watched. Sarah pushed out her rear, sliding the silken fabric up and down, taunting him. The fae growled as his cock gave a strong twitch.

"Impatient..." Sarah chuckled, making a show of stripping that gossamer layer. Once nude, she continued to play with the Goblin King, shaking her hips and twisting and turning just out of his reach.

"Damn it, Sarah..." Jareth snarled, his patience wearing thin. Sarah merely laughed.

"I love it when you get all riled up, Goblin King..." She sneered, folding her arms behind her head as her hips danced from side to side. "Just what will you do with me?" Jareth's hand moved faster under the sheer fabric. "Are you going to make me pay?" The fae gasped watching still as Sarah then straddled his lap. She giggled, grinding against him, and Jareth quickly removed his hand to grab both of her hips, ensuring her capture.

"That was foolish..." He purred, his hips rising to meet hers. "Now I have you in my clutches, there will be no escape." Sarah's hands pulled down his waistband just enough to let his cock spring out. She stroked it, smearing his pre-come from base to tip with a chuckle.

"Why would I want to escape..?" Sarah took his cock in one hand, lining him up before she sank down with a groan.

"Why indeed?" Jareth gave her rear a spank before grabbing her hips. He thrust into her hard and fast from below, balls slapping against her ass with each stroke. "Why indeed..."

**Author's Note:**

> • Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed what you read!  
> • Drop me a comment too because I love them~ *U*


End file.
